Popularité
by Ilunae
Summary: Mineta avait conscience de ne pas être le héro le plus populaire qui existait.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Momojirou, Shinkami et Seroroki sont mentionnés.

* * *

Mineta avait conscience de ne pas être le héro le plus populaire qui existait. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait très bien que cela lui prendrait du temps avant de devenir un grand héro que toutes les femmes adoreraient. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il avait débuté sa carrière.

Il allait devoir travailler encore très dur pour monter. Il s'était déjà beaucoup entraîné pour devenir un héro professionnel et, il avait réussi. Il était donc sûr que ses efforts finiraient par payer.

Certains de ses anciens camarades montaient très vite dans le classement des héros. Eux aussi avaient beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là où ils étaient. Mineta était heureux pour eux. Surtout pour les filles.

Elles étaient toutes aussi géniales les unes que les autres. Il ne savait pas qui il préférait parmi ses anciennes camarades. Il fallait dire que le choix n'était pas facile. Elles avaient toutes quelque chose de particulier.

Uraraka était adorable avec ses joues toutes roses. Asui avait sa longue langue. La peau rose d'Ashido était magnifique. L'invisibilité de Hagakure faisait toujours travailler son imagination. Il aurait adorait pouvoir s'agripper au prises de Jirou. Puis il y avait les boobs de Yaoyorozu.

Il les adorait toutes. Même s'il s'en était pris pas mal dans la figure de leur part. Il se souvenait encore des fois où Asui l'avait envoyé voler avec sa langue et, de tous les coups qu'il avait reçu. Il avait compris qu'il devait faire attention avec elles. Elles n'étaient pas des héroïnes pour rien.

En tout cas, il était normal pour elles d'être aussi populaires. Pour le moment, les deux qui réussissaient le plus étaient Yaoyorozu et Jirou. Il était vrai qu'elles formaient un superbe duo. Elles allaient tellement bien ensemble. Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir une coéquipière.

Il savait que les duos fonctionnaient très bien auprès des fans. Cela faisait rêver tout le monde. Celui que formaient Bakugou et Midoriya était très apprécié. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas surprenant.

Déjà à Yuei, ils faisaient partie des meilleurs élèves de leur classe. Ils travaillaient très bien ensemble. Mineta préférait toujours les filles mais, il était capable de reconnaître les capacités de ses camarades masculins.

En plus de cela, il aimait bien Midoriya. Ce dernier avait toujours été très sympa avec lui. Mineta avait quand même regretté d'avoir sa chambre juste à côté de la sienne. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier tout ce qu'il avait entendu pendant qu'ils vivaient dans les dortoirs.

Kaminari et Shinsou montaient aussi très vite dans le classement. Mineta avait un peu plus de mal à comprendre pour eux. Eux aussi travaillaient très bien ensemble. Il pouvait le reconnaître.

Ils avaient aussi la classe. Cela devait donc plaire aux fans. Mineta pouvait comprendre cela très bien. Son problème était que Kaminari était un crétin. Mineta était bien placé pour le savoir. Kaminari avait été son complice pendant un long moment.

Il ne comprenait donc pas comment il avait fait pour devenir aussi populaire. Il fallait croire qu'il y avait beaucoup de fujoshi dans les fans de héros.

En tout cas, il ne doutait pas que lui aussi allait monter dans le classement. Si un idiot comme Kaminari y arrivait, il pouvait en faire autant.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand une jeune femme accepta de prendre un verre avec lui.

"Tu es Grape Juice ! Je suis très contente de te rencontrer !"

"Moi de même, Kotobuki-san !"

C'était d'ailleurs un euphémisme. Il était fou de joie de rencontrer une de ses fans. Enfin une femme qui s'intéressait à lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas travaillé pendant des années pour rien. En plus de cela, elle était super jolie. Il en avait de la chance.

Ils commencèrent par discuter entre eux. Kotobuki était très intéressée par sa vie de héro. Elle lui avait posé plein de questions sur son emploi du temps. Puis, elle commença à lui parler de ses collègues.

A ce moment-là, il avait trouvé cela tout à fait normal. Il avait déjà été amené à travailler avec eux.

"Tu connais donc Celsius ?"

Cela aurait sans doute dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mineta était cependant tellement content de discuter avec une de ses fans qu'il n'avait rien vu de mal dans cette question.

"Bien sûr ! On était dans la même classe à Yuei !"

"Oh vraiment ? Et il était comment à cette époque ?"

Encore une fois, il ne pensa rien de cette question et, y répondit. Ce fut à la suivante qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème.

"Tu penses que je pourrais le rencontrer !"

Mineta était peut-être content de parler avec une femme mais, il n'était pas stupide pour autant. Il commençait à voir dans quelle direction cette conversation se dirigeait.

Todoroki faisait aussi partie de ceux qui montaient vite dans le classement. Comme il était le fils d'Endeavor, le héro numéro un, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Tout le monde s'intéressait à lui depuis qu'il était entré à Yuei.

De ce qu'il avait entendu, certains fans étaient prêts à tout pour le voir. Mineta ne comprenait pas très bien. Il n'était pas si terrible que ça. En plus de cela, il était déjà avec un autre héro. Cela n'arrêtait pas les fans de Todoroki.

"Euh... Je ne sais pas ! Un jour, peut-être !"

"Tu pourrais peut-être me donner son numéro de téléphone !"

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Elle ne lui parlait que dans l'objectif de rencontrer Todoroki.

"Je ne crois pas, non !"

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle lui posait la question en plus de ça. Comme s'il allait refiler le numéro de l'un de ses collègues à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Surtout qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre Todoroki en colère. Il pouvait devenir encore plus effrayant que Bakugou.

"Tu es au courant qu'il est avec Cellophane ?"

"Oui mais, ça c'est juste pour faire parler de lui dans les médias !"

Mineta se retint pour ne pas exploser de rire. Ça se voyait qu'elle ne connaissait pas Todoroki. S'il y en avait un qui n'en avait rien à faire de son image dans les médias, c'était bien lui.

En tout cas, il n'avait plus l'intention de reparler à cette femme. Il avait toujours sa fierté. Il n'allait pas rester avec quelqu'un qui ne lui parlait que dans l'espoir de rencontrer un autre héro.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
